Back From Hell
by katyisdangsweet
Summary: HEY EVERYONE! CHAPTER 3 UP! Something happens to Letty that Dom get destroyed by. she finally comes back and its not what she expected. R
1. CH1:Reflecting

Hey Everyone!! This is like my 10000th fanfic! But I think that this one is gonna be really good. I got this idea after doing nothing during Christmas. So I hope you enjoy!!  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter One::: Reflecting  
  
Dom's P.O.V  
  
I remember the day as if it was yesterday. She was actually gone. Letty was gone. It was like someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest, ran over it with a car, then decided to back up and do it again. We were gonna get married. I had proposed to her only a week before it happened. We were going to start a family. We were gonna live the rest of our lives together, with nothing in the way. But that night. That night that she was taken from me. I will never forget it. Never.  
  
!!FLASHBACK!! Third Person P.O.V  
  
Dom was sitting on his bed listening to some Ludacris, and reading his precious car magazine. He had been waiting all night up for Letty. She and Mia had gone out to a club. That was 5 hours ago. He sat up as he heard Letty's car pull up to the front of the Toretto house. He sat on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed. He heard her come up the stairs and down the hall slowly. Letty walked into the room hoping Dom was asleep. But he wasn't.  
  
"Nice of u to finally come back home Letty. What took u guys so long? And haven't u guys ever heard a phone??" he stood up with his arms still crossed and looked at her.  
  
"Calm down Dom. We were just having some fun, time slipped past us, and we forgot to call. Everything is ok now.."she walked into the room and past Dom. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"Dom what is ur problem! I'm home now and that's all that matters!! "she pulled away from his grasp and she took off her shoes.  
  
"Letty I'm serious! What if something had happened to u? don't u think that I worry about u when u go out with Mia?" he walked toward her.  
  
"But nothing happened and I'm fine!! Stop going all postal on me. U really need to calm down Dominic…" she sat on the corner of her bed and looked at him.  
  
"No Letty!! U don't understand! I was really worried!! And u told me last time that u did this that u would call next time.." he sat next to her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST DOMINIC!! I'm fine!! Ur not my fucking parent !!"she stood up and grabbed her coat walking out the door.  
  
"Where in the hell r u going now?" Dom followed her out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"I just need to take a walk and get some fresh air ok!! Just give me some fucking space! Ur driving me crazy right now.." she walked out the front door.  
  
"I WONT TAKE TO LONG SOME DON'T FREAK OUT!" she said as she started to run down the street. Dom sighed as he slammed the door shut and sat on the couch.  
  
Letty's P.O.V.  
  
This was my usual routine. We fight, I go out for a run, I come back and everything is fine. I really love Dom but he worries to much about me.  
  
Third Person P.O.V  
  
Letty ran down the street and down the next street. She sighed as she began to slow down. She walked to the underpass of the freeway and sat on bench that was under it. She wiped off her face and sighed. She pulled her fingers thru her hair and leaned back and closed her eyes. She took a deep sigh and opened her eyes. She stood up and heard a noise behind her. She turned quickly and saw nothing.  
  
"Very cute Dom.. Now come out. its not funny anymore.." but nothing happened. She heard another noise and looked around.  
  
"NOT FUNNY DOMINIC!! This isn't fucking funny now come out before a kick ur ass…!!" her heart started to race as she sighed. She turned around right into a man who grabbed her. She screamed but the man put a white cloth over her mouth. She tried to move but another man came up behind her and held her still. She soon inhaled the fumes of whatever was on the cloth and passed out. One of the men signaled for a van to come over their way. Then they put her in the back and drove off.  
  
!!END OF FLASHBACK!! Dom's P.O.V  
  
And within seconds, Letty was gone. She had been kidnapped. I didn't report it to the police for a week. I thought she just ran off. But soon enough it was true. She had been kidnapped. I blamed myself. I should have let her go out by herself that late at night. But now, 3 years later. She's back. They found her in Minnesota. She was being held in a cabin in the woods, by 3 men, who were wanted for kidnapping, raping, and killing women. But she survived. Now she's back. But being back might be worst to her than what she went through over the past 3 years. I'm sorry Letty, forgive me…..  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
SRRY BOUT THE END! HOPE U ENJOY!!  
  
Next chapter might be up tomorrow!! Ok TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!  
  
3 J.j 


	2. CH2:Returning Home

Hey Everyone!! Thanks a lot for the feedback! Its good to know that you guys like my story. Ok well sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been grounded L ok hope you enjoy!  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 2:::Returning Home   
  
Dom's P.O.V   
  
Now that Letty is back, everything is changing. All of the feelings I had for her before, are now back. I got the police call today, telling me that she was back, but I don't know if I can bring myself to see her yet, it might destroy me.  
  
Third Person P.O.V  
  
Dom sat silently on the couch. He had just received the news. She was safe and sound at the police station. He didn't know what to say or do. What would he say to her first? He didn't know. Leon and Jesse slowly walked into the room. They had heard about what was going on.  
  
"Dom, are you ok man?" Leon walked over to him and sat by him. Jesse stood across from him and sighed.  
  
"I don't know man, its just a lot to take in. can u guys…do me a favor and go pick her up? I..don't think I'm ready yet.." Dom looked at Leon and then to Jesse, who nodded. Jesse and Leon walked out of the living room and toward Leon's car.  
  
"Jesse, Dom looks horrible. I feel really bad for him. He was totally crushed when he found out.." Leon got into the car and started the engine as Jesse got into the car.  
  
"I know Leon, but he was going to have to deal with his pain eventually" Jesse closed the door and Leon backed out of the driveway, and sped toward the station.   
  
They drove in silence. They both got out of the car when they got there and walked toward the station. Leon looked at Jesse and slowly opened the door. They both walked inside and went toward the front desk. Leon smiled at the attendant.  
"Hey we're here to pick up our friend, her name is Leticia Gonzalez." Jesse looked at the attendant. The attendant looked at her computer and smiled.   
  
"Just go ahead and sit in the waiting area, she should be right out in a minute." Leon smiled and walked over to the area and sat down with Jesse at his side.   
  
MEANWHILE---Letty's P.O.V  
  
I sat in the white-colored room for more than 4 hours. The routine never changed. One man walks in, asks what happened, and then leave. Every time they make me retell the story, I just want to scream. The only things I had with me, was Dom's red leather jacket and a five dollar bill.   
  
"Leticia?" a tall man with jet black hair walked into the room and sat across from me. I sighed. "listen buddy, if you're just coming in here to hear what happened, you're wasting your time.." the cop looked at me and smiled.   
  
"Actually no, I'm hear to tell you that you are free to go home now." I looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Are you serious!!" He nodded and I jumped up from my chair and yelled. He looked at me with a look that said your-sure-are-loud. I smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much for, well, whatever you have done for me!" he smiled and stood up from his chair. He escorted me out of the room and down a hall. I smiled as I walked down the hall and saw two people I hadn't seen for 3 years; Leon and Jesse.  
  
I screamed and ran over to them. Leon gave me a big kiss on the cheek and so did Jesse. I started crying and they both looked at me.   
  
"Are you ok baby girl?" Leon put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled through my tears. "I'm just so happy to be back!!   
  
Third Person P.O.V  
  
Letty smiled and hugged them both again. They all walked out of the station and toward Leon's car.   
  
"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Letty smiled. She ran toward the car and got into the front seat. Leon smiled and got in too. Jesse smirked. "HEY! I was going to call shotgun first!" He got into the backseat, and they were on their way home.   
  
A soon as they got their, Letty was shaking as she got out of the car and saw how much the house had changed. She smiled at Leon and Jesse as she walked with them toward the front door.   
  
Leon unlocked the door and Jesse went into first. "WE'RE HOME!" Jesse walked into the living room and disappeared. Letty just stood in front of the door.   
  
"Come on baby girl, your home now.." Leon took her hand and walked her into the house. She took a deep breath and looked around. She walked with Leon into the living room.  
  
Letty's P.O.V  
  
Then, I saw him. The man that I have been thinking about for 3 years. Dom. He looked better than even. His muscles were more toned, and it made his look like a god. His head was still bald, and his smiled was still sexy.  
  
Dom's P.O.V  
  
I saw her enter the room and my heart melted. She was so beautiful. Her brunette was much longer, and that's about all that had changed. Her body was still awesome and I just wanted to kiss her lush lips. I smiled as she ran up to me and hugged me.  
  
Third Person P.O.V  
  
Letty started to cry again as she was embraced in Dom's arms. "I missed you so much Dominic!" Dom smiled as he kissed her forehead. " I missed you to Letty.." After a while, he stepped back. Letty wiped her eyes and smiled as she looked at him.   
  
Then, a women she had never seen before entered the room. She had short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Dom looked at the women and sighed. "Letty, I have to tell you something.. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you for a while.." the women held Dom's hand and smiled.  
  
Letty's P.O.V  
  
I sighed as I saw the women hold Dom's hand. As I looked closer at their hands, I saw that Dom was wearing a gold band and the women was wearing a beautiful diamond ring. "Letty, this is Diana. She is..my wife…" After that sentence, I think you could hear my heart break from 10 miles away.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY!! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! Ok well ill update soon!  
  
3J.j 


	3. CH3:Running

Hey Everyone! I don't know if I should thank some of you guys for the reviews or not. Some of you aren't to nice about them. But I have a little tip for you. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you don't like "the changing of the POV's", that's to bad. Its called perspective. It makes the story more "edgier" OK well here's your update…  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 3:::Running  
  
Third Person P.O.V.  
  
Letty just stood there. You could tell she didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath and tried to smile without crying.  
  
"Its nice to meet you.." Letty looked at Diana and Dom , then smiled lightly. Dom looked at her and then looked at the ground. They all stood in silence for a while. Letty took a heavy sighed and looked at Dom.   
  
"I think I'm going to go outside for a minute. I need some air.." She quickly walked to the door and pushed through it out into the cool air. Dom was about to follow her when Leon held him back.   
  
"Ill go talk to her man.." Leon followed Letty outside and put his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Letty, are you ok?" Letty turned around and looked at him as she started laughing in a sarcastic way.   
  
"Oh yea Leon I'm GREAT!" Leon looked at her and looked at the ground.   
  
"Yea Leon. I've been gone for 3 years, I was tortured and beaten. The only thing I could think about was coming back to Dom and marrying him. Now that I am back, I wish I hadn't have come back.."She turned around and started to walk down the street. Leon started to go after her.   
  
"Where are you going!?" Letty stopped and turned and looked at him. Her face was stained with tears.   
  
"I cant be here right now.. I'm going to go find a hotel or something.." Leon walked up to her and handed her his cell phone.   
  
"If you need anything, just call the house and ill come pick you up" Letty smiled and continued walking down the street. Leon turned around and headed back up toward the house. Dom was standing at the door.   
  
"How much did you hear Dom?"  
  
"Enough…" Dom and Leon walked back into the house in silence.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Letty was still walking. She really hadn't thought this plan out before leaving the house. She only had 5 bucks, and what motel was 5 bucks? She had already been to about 20. She finally came to a holiday inn right as it started to rain. She looked at the guy at the counter and smiled.   
  
"Hey man. How much is a room for one night?" The guy looked up from is book and smiled at me looking at me from head to toe..   
  
"20 bucks a night." I looked at him and put the 5 bucks and the cell phone on the counter.   
  
"How about this? Its all I have dude and I really need somewhere to stay" He looked at me and smiled.   
  
"Baby this is motel, not a pawn shop" He laughed and I grabbed the stuff off the counter. Then I noticed a man behind me and sighed.   
  
"Do you at least know where I can find the closest motel from here?" He smiled at me and laughed. "Its 30 miles north baby" I smiled and walked out of the motel and into the rain. I started walking down the street as a car came by and splashed me with water.  
  
"THANKS A LOT ASSHOLE!" She sighed as she continued to walk. Then, a car pulled up next to her. It was the guy from the motel. He smiled.  
  
"Hey do you need a ride? I'm heading up that way" Letty smiled and nodded. What was there to lose now? She got into the car and he drove toward the hotel..  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Some of you may think that I'm picking on Letty. BUT IM NOT! Just wait! The story is going to get really really good soon. Sorry bout the ending. Ill update before Friday! MEMBER! don't Reply if you going to be mean!!  
  
3 J .j 


End file.
